Buildings on Fire
by Snavej
Summary: Just a short Nalu fluff fest of Natsu proposing...


It had been one of those missions; the sort that wasn't particularly hard, but was just more effort that it was perhaps worth. It was for this reason exactly that Lucy was very much enjoying her bath. They had chosen to stay in a hotel before returning to Magnolia and Lucy had been first to nab the bathroom in the shared girls' room.

Lucy knew, somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, that perhaps she was taking a little longer than was perhaps fair when both Juvia and Erza also wanted to wash. But Lucy was warm and content and really really did not want to move.

"Lucy! Hurry up, Natsu wants to go down to dinner!" Erza called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done!" Lucy called back. Natsu. Of course her boyfriend would want food. He always wanted food. Or hugs. Or to fight Gray. They had been going out for over a year now, and Natsu had not changed one bit; not that Lucy was complaining.

Groaning, Lucy pushed herself out of the water and grabbed her towel. Fortunately, she had just covered herself when Erza came rushing into the bathroom having broken the lock.

"Lucy, you have to get outside!" Erza said quickly. Lucy's face dropped in shock.

"What happened?"

"Natsu…" Erza replied, also looking worried.

And Lucy ran to the window and could see flames. What had he done? Without thinking about the fact that she was wearing only a towel, Lucy ran out of the hotel room and down the stairs, through the hotel lobby and out onto the street.

And there he was; her boyfriend.

Natsu was standing in the middle of the street with that adorable, oh so innocent, grin of his plastered all over his face.

"What did you do?!" Lucy shrieked. "Why are those building's on fire?!" She was still clutching the towel around her and was acutely aware of the stares she was receiving.

"Don't you like it?" His face fell.

"What?!" Lucy screeched. "Why would I like it if you burnt down half the town?!"

"But… Didn't you read it?" His words gave Lucy reason to pause. Frowning, she glanced up at the flames and realised that they did indeed spell words.

Lucy's mouth fell open.

**Lucy, will you marry me?**

Lucy looked back down to where Natsu was standing. His face was a mask of apprehension. She opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out.

"Lucy?" He prompted.

"I…" She faltered as tears came to her eyes. It was just so Natsu.

"Why are you crying?" He was now genuinely worried. "I'm sorry Lucy!" He rushed over to hug her but she held an arm out to stop him.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You want to marry me?"

Natsu stared at the vulnerability in her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I do!"

Lucy was lost for words, so threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"So what do you say?" He whispered.

"Of course I will!" She squealed, tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

Then a shout from somewhere above their heads caused them both to look up.

"What did she say?" It was Erza.

"She said yes of course!" Natsu yelled back.

"Spring wedding it is!" Erza replied. "Thanks for getting her out of the bathroom!"

"What this was all a plan to get me out of the bathroom?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Well I was going to do it after you got out of the bathroom, but you were taking too long." Natsu grinned at her, then picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the hotel. Lucy laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Can I go and get dressed now?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, I have to go and rub it in Ice Princess's face that I have a fiancé and he doesn't." Natsu replied wickedly. "Besides, I like you like this."

Lucy began to scowl, but Natsu kissed her and suddenly she wasn't quite so annoyed.

**Author's note: I know this is short but I had to write it. I saw this adorable Nalu post on Tumblr of all their cute moments and one of the comments was 'just imagine how Natsu would propose' and this popped into my head (having seen spoilers for some of the newer chapters of the manga) and I just had to write it... Please review!**


End file.
